Transfer ribbon, such as thermal printing ribbon, dry diffusion thermal transfer ribbon, topping ribbon, indent ribbon, etc., typically includes a transferable marking material that can be transferred to a surface, e.g., to form images on the surface, by pressing the transfer ribbon between the surface and a pressing element that may or may not be heated.
Transfer ribbon is sometimes used to form images, such as images containing identity information, on cards, such as transaction cards. However, an imprint, e.g., a negative image, of the identity information remains on the transfer ribbon. Credit and debit cards, library cards, etc. are examples of transaction cards that may include identity information. Identity information, such as a user name, account number, expiration date, etc., may be confidential and it is desirable to keep this information from would be identity thieves.
Used transfer ribbon containing identity information that may be confidential should be destroyed. However, there is no simple method of destroying the used transfer ribbon. For example, in large production environments, used transfer ribbon may be collected for destruction through an outside service. However, equipment that uses transfer ribbon to form images of transaction cards, such as card printers and embossers, are not always in a large production environment, and it may be too costly and/or impractical to use an outside service. As a result, used transfer ribbon is sometimes thrown in the trash and is susceptible to theft.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative methods for disposing of or destroying material, such as used transfer ribbon.